


Take Care

by FlowerSINpai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Implied Relationships, Multi, this is my first time writing here and im scared lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerSINpai/pseuds/FlowerSINpai
Summary: He's leaving, again. But this time, he's feeling a little more hesitant.(The entire fic is in the perspective of your fave. haikyuu character. I'm bad at summaries I'm sorry)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Take Care

"I'm tired."

It was a hot summer day, when you said those words. We were hanging out at the park, sitting next to those rose bushes that you hated so much.

When I asked you why, you responded weirdly and uniquely. "Roses are so cliche, y'know? If I were to give someone flowers, I'd give 'em something unique. Like, one of those weird carnivorous plants."

You'd always been an odd one, and perhaps that's why we got along so well. I remember looking down at you, eyebrows raised as I took small sips from the water bottle you gave me.

"Tired? We've been sitting here for 15 minutes." I said, placing the now empty water bottle to my side.

I remember that day clearly and when I find myself replaying that same day, I can't help but get mad at myself. I knew that your words held another meaning. That it wasn't just you being tired. That there was something else.

Somehow, I knew what you were tired of. 

You're tired of me leaving.

You looked up at me and grinned, and I remember thinking how bright you looked. Like the sun. But looking back on it now, I should've noticed.

Your smile was bright as ever, but it didn't reach your eyes the way it usually does.

"How long are you gonna be away?" You asked softly, fiddling with the zipper of your—no, 𝘮𝘺 jacket. There was a pause. And it was almost as if the two of us didn't want to hear my response.

I took a deep breath and leaned back, eyes avoiding yours and instead, looked up at the clear sky. "A few years, I think. Especially if I do 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 well."

The words tasted bitter in my mouth. But I was painfully ignorant that time. My head was stuck in one direction. I only thought about myself, my goals, and my future. What lies ahead me. What I will become.

I forgot to bask in the present. I forgot that I had someone with me in the present. I forgot I had you.

"What do you mean 'if'? I know you'll do great!" You playfully smacked my arm and laughed. For a second, all my worries disappeared. All my thoughts drowned out by the sweet sound of your laughter. And yet again, I failed to notice. I failed to notice the strained tone in your laughter, almost as if you were forcing it out. I didn't notice. And I hated myself for not noticing.

There was a comfortable silence that followed. We sat there watching as the sky turned from a light blue to a serene purple. One by one, the people in the park started to leave. One by one they walked away, with smiles on their faces.

One by one they disappeared, until it was just the two of us.

"I'll miss you, y'know." Your voice was soft, and if we weren't sitting closely then I don't think I would've heard it. You had your head down, trembling hands clutching the straps of my sports bag. I wanted nothing than to take you in my arms and tell you everything's going to be okay. I wanted to comfort you. But again, I failed. And I don't think I can ever forgive myself for that.

"You talk like we're not going to see each other again." I said, teasingly nudging your side. I should've noticed the way you blinked away the tears. I should've noticed how you tried to force a smile onto your face. But I didn't. And I'm sorry.

You were awfully quiet on our way home, and usually we'd stop by the convenience store so you can buy some of that sour candy that you loved so much. But this time, you didn't even spare me a glance. You walked ahead of me, almost as if you were in a rush.

I wanted to ask what was wrong. I 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥'𝘷𝘦 asked what was wrong. But I got distracted by a stupid phone call.

"Sorry, it's them. You know how overbearing they can get, especially with the tournament coming up." You just smiled, but it was cold and empty, and it left a heavy feeling upon my shoulders. There was a stinging pain in my chest. But I was dumb. And I ignored it.

I ignored you.

"Go ahead, take the call. Wouldn't want to steal away one of their star players." I chuckled softly at your statement. I think about what you said a lot.

I know you wouldn't. But I wish you did.

You went home alone that night. I think it's because you knew. You knew that I was going to choose myself. You knew that I couldn't give up my dream. You knew that I'd do everything I can to reach that dream.

Even if it meant leaving you.

Still, before you left. A few steps away from me, while I was in midconversation with my teammates. You looked back.

You looked back and waved at me, lips curled into the biggest smile. "𝗧𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗲," you exclaimed, my name escaping your lips like a bittersweet tune.

I hated and loved it at the same time. I hate it because I knew you were hurting, and that you couldn't bring yourself to properly say goodbye. I love it because I wanted nothing but to hear you say my name in glee, and I wanted to keep it in my memory forever.

I should've said something. I could've told my teammates to hold on for a second, so I could give you a proper goodbye—or much better, so I could walk you home. 

But I didn't.

Instead, I just waved. I waved, then I watched you walk away.

The next few weeks were a blur, frankly because I had been to caught up in preparations. The next thing I knew, I was at the airport. I didn't pack much, but for some reason, I felt like I was carrying something heavy. 

Then, I realized, I haven't talked to you since the day at the park.

You probably knew that I was busy. I can almost hear your voice, saying: 

"I didn't want to bother you. I know how important this is so stop thinking about me and do your best, okay?"

Almost immediately, I pulled out my phone. The screen lit up, displaying a picture of you and me. Am I really going to leave without a proper goodbye? Am I really going to leave without seeing you for one last time?

𝙋𝙞𝙣𝙜!

It was like the gods heard my thoughts. I see your name flash on the screen. I stopped. I feel my resolve waver. Just seeing your name had triggered a fight or flight response. I still have time, I can run back to you. I'll make it. I can do it.

But I know it'll cause you more pain.

With a heavy heart, I tap on my phone. Your message was short and simple.

"𝚈𝚘𝚞 𝚋𝚎𝚝𝚝𝚎𝚛 𝚌𝚘𝚖𝚎 𝚋𝚊𝚌𝚔 𝚝𝚘 𝚖𝚎 𝚠𝚒𝚝𝚑 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚐𝚘𝚕𝚍 𝚖𝚎𝚍𝚊𝚕, 𝚘𝚛 𝚎𝚕𝚜𝚎 𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎𝚊𝚝 𝚝𝚑𝚎 𝚌𝚛𝚊𝚙 𝚘𝚞𝚝 𝚘𝚏 𝚢𝚘𝚞."

"𝙸'𝚖 𝚜𝚘𝚛𝚛𝚢 𝚏𝚘𝚛 𝚕𝚎𝚊𝚟𝚒𝚗𝚐." I text back, to which you replied almost immediately.

𝙋𝙞𝙣𝙜!

"𝙸 𝚔𝚗𝚘𝚠."

Three dots appeared, indicating that you have more to say. I do too.

I have so much more to say.

"C'mon, man, we have to board the plane." I hear one of my mates say. I was stuck in place. 

Just a few more moments. Please.

𝙋𝙞𝙣𝙜!

"𝙸'𝚕𝚕 𝚋𝚎 𝚠𝚊𝚝𝚌𝚑𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚢𝚘𝚞 𝚙𝚕𝚊𝚢. 𝚂𝚘 𝚍𝚘 𝚢𝚘𝚞𝚛 𝚋𝚎𝚜𝚝, 𝚑𝚖?" Then a picture of you smiling brightly.

Maybe I was wrong. I always thought I was worrying too much about the future. When all this time, I've been dawdling in the past. Overthinking about what I should've done. Pining over things that already happened.

When instead I should've been worrying about what I should do next. What I can do to be better.

I realize why you said what you said the last time we saw each other. Why there was no proper goodbyes.

Because we both know that I'll always come back home to you. Always.

𝙋𝙞𝙣𝙜!

"𝙸 𝚕𝚘𝚟𝚎 𝚢𝚘𝚞."

𝙋𝙞𝙣𝙜!

"𝚃𝚊𝚔𝚎 𝚌𝚊𝚛𝚎."

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo, this is my very first fic here and I have little to no idea how it all works (esp since I'm on mobile).
> 
> This is slightly self-indulgent bc idk how to cope with the fact that the manga ended. :p
> 
> Anw, I hope y'all liked this and who knows, maybe I'll write more Haikyuu.


End file.
